


Camping Trip

by FendersWolfMage



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Sex, Foreplay, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 01:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2330519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FendersWolfMage/pseuds/FendersWolfMage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Camping Trip turned into a little fun...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camping Trip

Aomine sighed as he packed his bag. Akashi had decided they would be going on a camping trip this weekend. Aomine hated being up early and would much rather be sleeping right now. Throwing the bag over his shoulder, he covered his mouth with his hand, stifling a yawn. As his bedroom door opened, a cheerful blonde bounced in. "Good morning, Aominecchi" Kise said. Aomine sighed, ignoring the boy and walked past him. "Aominecchi, are you excited? We'll get to spend the whole weekend together!" Kise said happily. Aomine rolled his eyes slightly. "It's just great" Aomine said sarcastically. He heard Kise trail behind him as Aomine continued to ignore him.

As they all loaded out of the van, Aomine looked around. Your typical cabins with nothing all to exciting. Aomine was pretty disappointed in all honesty. He'd been uninformed of a certain Bakagami coming with them. It had been Kuroko who had dragged along the tall red head, making Aomine feel tense and angry. Why was it okay to bring along his rival? Why hadn't anyone voiced what he was thinking? Shaking his head, he sighed. He'd figured at least Akashi would have said something. After all, Kagami didn't really belong with the bunch. They'd already been assigned their rooms and that had officially ruined the trip for Aomine as well. He'd be bunking with Kise, Kagami and Kuroko.

Entering the room, he noticed it was only two beds. Which meant they would have to share. Aomine turned around. "I'm leaving" Aomine said. There was no way he would be sleeping in the same bed as any of his roommates. Not for a million dollars. Especially Bakagami.

Kise noticed Aomine had been in a fowl mood since they'd gotten here. The man generally seemed rather angered by this turn of events. Kise couldn't complain, it would be fun to be with friends. Plus, Kise hadn't been camping since who knew when. It was nice to have a break from modelling. Another thing came to mind. This may just be his chance for him to get Aomine. Kise had been in love with him for a long time. Once they were done unpacking, Kise noticed Kuroko looking at Kagami. "Hey Kurokocchi, do you want to go swimming?" Kise asked him excitedly. As Kuroko turned to look a Kise, he had a look Kise had never seen on the boy. One of surprise and a blush had spread on the boy's cheeks. What exactly was it between Kagami and Kuroko? Kise didn't understand much of it, but said nothing. Instead of an answer from Kuroko, Kagami had moved closer to the boy. "We have some... training to do" Kagami said, rubbing the back of his head, nervousness showing. Kise smiled widely. "Maybe I join you?" he asked excitedly. Kuroko opened his mouth to speak, but Kagami spoke ahead of him. "No. It's more of a one on one thing" Kagami said. After that sentence left his mouth, Kagami grabbed Kuroko quickly, dragging the boy along.

Aomine had decided on a nap, leaving Kise bored out of his mind. A sigh escaped his mouth and he flopped back on the couch, starring up at the ceiling. Looking over to the bed he would be sharing with Aomine, Kise couldn't help but think the man looked beautiful. However, he didn't think beautiful quiet described the man. No, hot maybe? Kise shook his head. Suddenly, sexual thoughts hit him. Wouldn't it be nice to feel those tanned muscles moving over his body? The bunch of his muscles as he drove deep into Kise. At those thoughts, Kise felt his body warm up and face flush. Why was he thinking this? It wasn't the first time having these thoughts, but at the moment, it was all he could think about. Kise felt his dick hardening in his pants. 'No way, not now' he thought to himself. Though, Aomine was asleep, so maybe, Kise could find someway to... quickly relief the issue.

A hand travelled down his body to first unfasten his belt and pants, removing the barrier that blocked him from the sensation he searched for. Reaching in his underwear, he grasped the hard length, squeezing gently. Pulling his dick out of his pants, Kise moaned softly as the cold air hit him. He need to do this quickly and quietly as possible to avoid being caught.

Aomine had drifted off to sleep, but at the sound of a clink, he opened his eyes slightly. What exactly was going on? Curiously, he looked around the room. Finding the source of what had caused the noise, Aomine's heart raced. Quickly closing his eyes, he wasn't to sure what to do. However, he wasn't one to simply stay put with embarrassment. Instead, Aomine opened his eyes again. Looking at Kise, the boy had his eyes closed and his hand was stroking the long hard length. Getting up slowly, he planned to give Kise a bit of a fright. "Aominecchi" Kise whispered in a breathy tone. Aomine felt a rush of sexual arousal shoot through his body. Covering his mouth, he held back the gasp which threatened to seep out. Walking over to the boy, quietly as he could, Aomine leaned down over the boy and kissed him.

Kise's eyes shot open wide to see Aomine leaning over him. The man of his dream, had just caught him with his fist around his dick. Kise's blood quickly rushed to his face, cheeks redder then a tomato. "I-I" Kise stuttered out. Kise felt shocked as Aomine kissed him to silence him. "Shh" Aomine said, putting a finger to Kise's lips. Kise wasn't to sure how to respond, other then to cover himself. However, that proved impossible as Aomine removed his hands. "So you got a thing for me, eh?" Aomine asked, his lips moving close to Kise's. All Kise could do was stare as lips yet again descended upon his. This time, Aomine didn't pull away. Instead, Kise felt the press of wet warmth upon his lips as Aomine forced his tongue in. "Mmmph" Kise moaned against Aomine's mouth. A warm and large hand wrapped around his dick, grasping rather tightly. As Aomine gave a gently tug to the member, Kise couldn't help but thrust into the man's hand. "Aominecchi" Kise sighed out as Aomine pulled back from the kiss, allowing some air into both their lungs.

Aomine wasn't positive what it was about the boy that made him do something so... disgusting. In that moment, Aomine didn't care either. All he cared for was the boy who was beneath him. Running a hand up Kise' shirt, Aomine pinched a nipple, which had already started to perk up. Aomine gave a satisfied smile. "All this, just from thinking about me. Imagine that" Aomine said, moving his hand from the boy's erection to remove his top. Moving himself onto the couch, Aomine kissed Kise's neck. Moving slowly down to erect nipples. Aomine had to admit, he had a thing for boobs. Even if they weren't actual boobs, the sweet little buds were irresistible. Running his hands over them, he rolled them with his fingers, earning a gasped moan from the excitable blonde. With curiosity, Aomine lowered his mouth to a pink bud and licked it. Kise's body jolted a bit. "Ah-" he moaned out as Aomine began to lavish the one nipple. "Ao-mine-cchi" Kise moaned out.

Kise couldn't hold back the moans that escaped his mouth. This was like a dream come true. A sexual fantasy becoming reality. Only better. He never could have imagined how skillfully Aomine's mouth would work against his nipples. Nor did he imagine he would be so turned on by the act. As Aomine stopped, Kise looked at him in wonder. Watching the ace's move down his body, Kise felt excitement at what was to come next. Kise had no reason to say no when his pants and underwear were removed. The hungry look in Aomine's eyes was almost enough to send Kise over the edge.

Hesitantly, Aomine lowered his head to the boy's dick. Could he really do this? He'd never before and didn't see a reason to now. Though the look Kise gave him pushed him forward in his pursuit. Taking Kise's member in his hand, Aomine slowly slipped it past his lips. Lowering his head testingly, Aomine couldn't hold back from gagging slightly. Pulling away, he could see the desperation in Kise' eyes. Instead though, Aomine stroked the member. There was no way that was going back in his mouth. Though it seemed this was enough to give him the sounds he wanted to draw out from the boy.

Kise watched in interest as Aomine stopped. Did he do something wrong? No, Kise hadn't really done anything. So that couldn't be the case. Kise' eyes widened slightly as he saw Aomine remove his large member from his pants. Kise prayed Aomine wasn't going to be putting that in. There was no way it would fit. In his dreams, it'd been a fair size... but this... Kise didn't want to think about it. Kise watched Aomine stroke his own manhood a couple times. Unconsciously, Kise licked his lips. Aomine must have noticed the action, because shortly following, Kise's lips were seized up in a frenzied passionate kiss. Breaking the kiss, Kise let out a yelp. Feeling something intrude his lower half, Kise looked down to notice that Aomine had shoved a finger in. Kise knew how to prepare for sex, but Aomine was straight... wasn't he? Certainly he couldn't have known this. "I've heard about this from... people" Aomine said. Kise could have sworn there was a blush upon the tanned boy's face, but maybe he was just seeing things. As a second finger intruded his tight hole, Kise felt a bit of discomfort. Not really pain, but not pleasure either. Feeling the fingers drag in and out of him, Kise began to relax. Kise cried out as a sensitive bunch of nervous was hit. "Found it" Aomine muttered softly. Kise's eyes watered a bit. "A-again, Aominecchi" Kise begged. "Say my name, Ryouta" Aomine said, his tone seductive. "Daiki" Kise said. With that, Aomine focused his fingers upon that spot over and over. Stretching the boy out in a scissoring motion.

Aomine had just enough of playing around. He didn't want to hold back any longer. Pulling his fingers out, Aomine's hand reached down to his swollen member, begging to be pressed into the warm flesh his fingers had just been. Leaning down over Kise, Aomine kissed him as he pushed the head of his dick into the boy's tight hole, slowly pushing all the way in. Feeling the clench of Kise's muscles around him, Aomine moaned into the kiss. Hearing Kise whimper a bit, Aomine pulled back. "Are you alright? Is it okay for me to move ?" Aomine asked, showing genuine concern for the boy. At Kise's nod, Aomine began a slow thrusts. Seeing tears spill from Kise' eyes, Aomine wasn't to sure what to do. "Do you want me to stop?" Aomine asked Kise. "N-no... Faster... Daiki!" Kise pleaded. With that, Aomine lost his control and began a fast paced thrust into the boy.

Kise felt only pain shot through his body with each thrust. Thinking this would only ever be a dream, Kise had never taken the time to play with... himself in that manner. As tears slowly fell from his eyes, Kise only wished this would end up being pleasurable. He could have stopped Aomine, but Kise didn't want that. He wanted everything Aomine could offer him. Even if it was only sex. However, as Aomine grasped Kise's slowly softening length and began to stroke, Kise slowly felt pleasure setting in. Adjusting to the large object which now filled him, Kise moaned. "Daiki..Ah-" Kise moaned out. Kise could have swore a mischievous look crossed the ace's face, but brushed it off.

The heat en-loping his dick felt amazing. He never imagined being inside a guy's ass could feel so.. good. Aomine was no virgin, but this... was good. He felt good. "Does it feel good, Ryouta?" Aomine purred to the blonde boy. "Ye-ah ah... mmm" Kise moaned out. Aomine felt the shock of those noises straight to his groin. Feeling his own orgasm build up, there was no way Aomine would be cumming first. Stroking the boy fiercely in time with his thrust, Aomine felt like he was in heaven. "So... tight...Ryouta... cum for me" Aomine said, his tone low and seductive.

It was that one line that set him over the edge. "DAIKI!" Kise cried out. In a matter of seconds, Kise felt the heat and then white light. Spurt after spurt of white liquid came out of his dick, covering both his chest and Aomine's hand. "Kise" he heard Aomine groaned out as the thrusts stopped and he was filled with warmth. Kise watched as Aomine lost the strength in his arms, collapsing on to him, causing an 'Ooof' to escape from Kise's lips. "That was..." Kise began, but was stopped by Aomine kissing him. "Never to be spoken of... to anyone" Aomine warned. "But Aominecchi!" Kise whined. Aomine offered a smirk and Kise wasn't sure whether to be afraid or smirk as well. "Round two?" Aomine asked. Kise was already for round two when... the door opened. Both males froze, looking towards the bluenette and red head.

"I told you it would happen eventually" Kuroko said, as if he'd walked in on nothing. Kagami's mouth was agape. If Aomine hadn't lost every bit of pride in that moment, he would duke it out with the other ace. Getting up, Aomine grabbed his pants off the floor. No point being embarrassed he supposed. After all, it was obvious what happened and there was no hiding it. Aomine looked over his shoulder to Kise who still hadn't moved. "I'm sure they could careless what happened here, Ryouta" Aomine said. Surprise showed on Kise' face when Aomine called him by his first name. "That's not the issue" Kise said, a blush bright across his cheeks. "Kagami, shall we?" Kuroko asked, turning back to the door. Still with his mouth agape, Kagami was pulled out of the cabin. "What is the issue?" Aomine asked, looking to the blonde. "I.. can't move" Kise said almost pathetically. At this Aomine couldn't help but blush a bit. Aomine walked over to help Kise up from the couch. "Aomine?" Kise asked. Aomine noticed instantly that it hadn't been Aominecchi he called. Must be important. "Are we... together now?" Kise asked hopefulness portrayed in his eyes. Aomine never pictured he'd be in a relationship with a boy. Let alone Kise. Aomine like boobs. Big boobs and Kise didn't have that. Yet what they had just done, proved Aomine didn't need boobs to get off or even turned on. "Together... I guess we are" Aomine said, rubbing the back of his head with uncertainty. Kise looked like he'd been about to jump up and down, but as he moved to do so, he started falling over. Aomine quickly grasped hold of the boy around his waist. "Sit down" Aomine said.

Later that night, the two boys had been happily curled up in each other's arms. Not caring what anyone said. Complete contentment filled them... until... "Kagami-kun" a voice panted out. Kise' eyes widened. 'No way. They weren't actually doing that... were they?' Kise thought to himself. Aomine had already passed out long ago, but maybe Kise should have also. "Kuroko" Kagami called out. Kise could hear the bed creak and his cheeks flushed. There was no way he would be sleeping anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if it's a little rushed. I really only spent a half hour on this. Sorry guys!


End file.
